1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for specifying associations among attributes of entities in a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One of the areas in which advances have been made is in management of data centers. Correlating a piece of data center equipment to one or more domains (power, thermal, network, SAN, etc) is important for the proper management of the computers and equipment in a data center. Some schemes rely upon manually entered data to state, for example, the physical location of the equipment (relates to the thermal domain) and which power domain it lies in. This information is likely to become out-of-date as equipment is moved, AC plugs are shuffled, and so on.